All you need is love
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Al final se decide y escribe apresuradamente un “Nos vemos en un par de horas”, ha llegado a la conclusión de no poner por escrito algo que se siente, porque después de todo lo verá en un par de horas y a veces, en esa clase de asuntos, las palabras sobra


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K :)

El fic es para Andre:) que lo pidió en el foro y me ha salido escribirlo ;P Ojalá te guste :) Es un drabble :)

* * *

Es verano, hace un calor del demonio y ella se encuentra en su habitación con el ventilador a toda potencia. Está sentada en el escritorio, cerca de la ventana, escuchando su canción favorita de "The Beatles" , preguntándose qué va a escribirle a Frank como contestación y que esto no se lea demasiado cursi, porque para cursilerías ya tiene a su amiga Mary. En el suelo, junto a sus pies descalzos con las uñas pintadas con esmalte escarlata (porque es una Gryffindor , que nadie lo olvide) y el envoltorio de sus chicles favoritos, se encuentran bollos de papel esparcidos, algunos más arrugados que otros, pero palabras desechadas.

Muerde su pluma nerviosa antes de sumergirla en el frasco con tinta, mantiene el objeto colgando sobre el pergamino, sobre el cuál, inevitablemente, cae una gota azul. Frunce el ceño y tira la hoja al piso de madera. Distraídamente se pasa una mano por el cuello, buscando la cadena que le regalaron Lily y Mary por su cumpleaños, la encuentra y se sonríe al ver el dije con una A y una L grabados en él, porque, según Lily , ella ya puede proclamarse la futura señora Longbottom. Sube el volumen de la radio y ve tomando agua de su vaso a la lechuza de su novio, porque sí, él ya es su novio, al menos desde hace mas o menos dos meses, cuando empezaron a salir al final del año escolar.

Tiene que darle una respuesta, no es tan difícil, o al menos no lo parece, por eso no entiende por qué le está costando tanto decirle a Frank que si, que quiere ir con él a la nueva heladería del Callejón Diagon. Posa la pluma y escribe rápidamente (para no cambiar de idea) un "Sí" con letra ligeramente temblorosa. Se pregunta si así está bien, si debe poner palabras o frases cursis, parecidas a las que a pillado a James escribiendo para Lily, aunque no se ve a si misma escribiéndole a Frank "a mi amada pelirroja bonita" con dibujos de snitches alrededor.

No es que no le gusten esas cosas, mas bien se trata de que no es muy adepta a decirlas, prefiere mil veces vivirlas u demostrarlas. Y lo hace, porque Frank le gusta desde los doce, cuando sólo era su mejor amiga e iba a verlo en las prácticas de Quidditch y ambos, juntos, como los amigos que eran desde los once, se pasaban las tardes de los viernes platicando a la orilla del lago.

Prefiere antes que decirle, demostrárselo al abrazarlo, al besarlo, e incluso, quedándose despierta hasta tarde para explicarle Pociones, porque esa materia a él le cuesta desde siempre y necesita aprobarla para ser Auror.

Al final se decide y escribe apresuradamente un "Nos vemos en un par de horas", ha llegado a la conclusión de no poner por escrito algo que se siente, porque después de todo lo verá en un par de horas y a veces, en esa clase de asuntos, las palabras sobran.

Tal vez no le diga "te amo" muchas veces en el día, quizás no quiera estar pegada como una lapa a él mientras caminan por los pasillos del colegio ni sienta la necesidad de estar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado. Pero lo ama y nunca se va a cansar de demostrárselo.

Enrolla el pergamino y lo ata en la pata de la lechuza, la cuál emprende enseguida el vuelo, perdiéndose pronto entre las nubes. Se levanta de la silla y abre el armario para elegir qué ponerse. Mientras se prueba el vestido blanco (regalo de la abuela Elisa), la radio sigue sonando y se escucha a Lennon pronunciando lentamente la última frase de la canción: "All you need is love"

* * *

Ya saben, tomatazos y frutas en estado putrefacto con el _GO_ :)

Besotes :)

P.D: Video de la canción y con subtítulos, por si les interesa: / watch?v5vR4hYWNgJ4 (quitar espacios después de las barras)


End file.
